


another sunny day

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon GO, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, rated Teen n up bc i swear in the notes but otherwise the fic itself is ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokemon GO is released when the twins arrive back at Gravity Falls the next summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	another sunny day

**Author's Note:**

> "Nick, why the fuck would you write this?" you ask me.
> 
> who fucken knows its pokemon man

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoosh!"

The sound of Mabel's shrieks cut through what would've been another relaxing weekend.

Stan was out front in the shop, tacking up brand new price tags on every item he could see. He had to hand it to Soos, the kid knew how to run a business well enough, but he was a bit too sweet to con the "innocent" tourists of their sweet dosh. Luckily the Pines agreed to take over the shop every summer while Soos' family took off on vacation.

It was boring compared to the work the Grunkles did out at sea, but at least this job didn't have his nerves shot by a deadly monster trying to kill them every five minutes.

Stan found that he'd missed the conman life a little, and Ford didn't mind locking himself down in the basement again to investigate some non-aquatic weirdos again.

As for the younger twins, they didn't mind what they did over the summer, so long as they were back in the small town they'd grown to love. Everyday there was some new adventure for them to go on- and apparently today, that adventure was shoving a phone to Stan's face.

"Geez, kiddo, keep it down," Stan grunted. "You're gonna wake up your parents back in Cali with that kinda noise." He pushed the phone away from his face and squinted at the screen. "I'm sure whatever new cat video this is it can wait 'til it's, I dunno, not 6 in the mornin'?"

"Grunkle Staaan! You don't understand!" Mabel squealed, bouncing up and down on her heels. "They released it! They released Pokemon Go!"

"Poke what?"

As if on cue, Dipper burst out from behind the vending machine, a confused and half asleep Ford in tow. He ran up to Mabel with the biggest, goofiest smile on his face. The younger twins both looked at each others phones, then each others faces, and started squealing even louder, talking about setting up accounts and which starters they'd pick.

Stan gave Ford a puzzled look. Ford only replied with a half hearted shrug and a yawn before shuffling back down to the basement. They were both too old to keep up with whatever the kids were yelling about all the time.

Their confusion only rose further when the kids wolfed down their breakfast in a hurry before dashing out the door. Stan didn't think they'd take "Breakfast before anything" so seriously. He scratched his head and leaned back in his chair.

"What the hell do you think that was all about?" he asked, nudging his twin next to him. "Uh, Earth to Sixer? A cereal bowl ain't a pillow."

Ford gave a small grunt and moved his face aside to lay it back down on the tabletop, completely unfazed by the milk that was now dripping down his glasses.

"Geez, Ford, you can't keep pullin' all nighters like that. I already told you how unhealthy it is, and you know I'm gonna keep wakin' you up every morning anyway."

Ford gave a little thumbs up. Stan rolled his eyes and kept talking.

"What do you think those Pokey men are anyway?" he said. "You think the kids are gonna get into some dangerous trouble with it?"

"Dangerous, Stan? Really?" Ford replied, rubbing his eyes. "After everything they've been through, I don't think anything poses as danger to those niblings."

"Yeah, but I don't trust those new smartphones!" Stan retorted. "All controlled by the government and stuff. Real shifty."

"You gave them those phones for Christmas."

"Yeah, but I didn't know you'd run around with "apps" about weird poking men!"

Ford yawned and picked up his cereal bowl. "Stan, if there's anyone possibly in trouble with the government, it's just you." He stood up from the table and walked over to the vending machine. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm  _trying_ to discover my next breakthrough."

"Fine! But when those Pokey men start any trouble, you're never gonna hear the end of it from me!"

"Hurr durr, technology is bad fire is scary and Thomas Edison was a witch," Ford said, closing the basement door behind him.

* * *

"Pokemon is the best thing that's ever happened to me," Stan said, beaming.

The Mystery Shack had never been bursting with more customers before. Stan couldn't figure out how it got so many kids attracted to the shack in so little time, but he wasn't going to pass the opportunity up.

Wendy, Dipper and Mabel had run into the Shack earlier, shouting excitedly about how "The Shack is a gym!" and "There are Pokestops  _all over_ the forest!". Stan couldn't make heads or tails of all this lingo, but it didn't matter because it all sounded the same to him: money, money, money.

Kids swarmed the gift shop day and night, picking out poorly made "trainer gear" (which were all of the shack's previous merchandise painted over), buying "pokesnacks" (overpriced candy and chips from the grocery store), and an opportunity to battle the gym's leader, Mabel (and her high CP Clefairy, Waddles) for five bucks a pop. Hell, the kids were desperate enough to pay a $10 entrance fee to use every Pokestop. Stan was practically  _swimming_  in money.

Ford still spent most of his time in the basement, doing who knows what. Stan didn't care at this point, not with so many kids to scam and money to make.

Meanwhile, the younger twins were having the time of their lives.

"This is  _way_ better than last summer," Mabel chirped, happily shipping off a dozen more Magikarp to Professor Willow. 

"Well, almost," Dipper replied, calculating how many more Pikachus he needed to evolve. "I mean, this is cool, but it doesn't beat living and crushing the apocalypse."

"You're just sayin' that cause you can't take over my gym!" Mabel said, waving her phone in his face. "Booyah!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Mabel, say what you want about ruling the gym, but you gotta admit that Instinct was the worst team to pick."

"Pfft, you're just jealous because your dumb Mystic Team can't top the Mystery Gym!"

"How  _dare_ you call Team Mystic Dumb!"

"Talk to me when you can top my gym!" Mabel stuck her tongue out. Dipper stomped his foot. He was absolutely fuming.

"I'll show you! I'm gonna get more Mystic buddies and we're gonna take your dumb Clefairy down!"

"Yeah? Like who?"

Dipper stopped at that. Who would want to team up with him against a seemingly unstoppable force, someone smart and passionate enough to understand why Mystic was the best choice, someone who'd stick with Dipper through all odds?

"Grunkle Fooooord!" Dipper yelled, racing down the hall only to bump into someone and fall flat on his arse.

"Woah, woah, what's the rush, boy?" Ford asked, helping him onto his feet.

"Grunkle Ford, I have to talk to you about some important Pokemon junk!"

"Ah, excellent!" Ford clapped his hands. "I was on my way to find you for just the same reason!"

"Really? What is it?" 

"Fordsy's been playing nonstop for the past three days," Stan said, walking up from behind him. "Sleep's a foreign subject to this guy."

"I told you Stan, sleep is no match for the power of this Caffeine pill I invente-"

"Save it, bro." Stan huffed. "If you're not gonna appreciate the bed I fixed up for you all neat an' cozy, I don't wanna hear it."

"I promise I won't let your  _very hard work_ go to waste, Stanley." Ford snarked. "I'll take a rest once all my important work is done!"

Stan rolled his eyes and continued down the hall. "Talk to me once you're all done with your nerd fest."

"For your information, Stanley, this "Nerd Fest" is making the most profit either of us have ever seen. And I've seen some strange businesses over on the other side of the portal."

Stan shot him some finger guns and went off to talk to Wendy about playing during work hours.

"Okay, so," Dipper piped up, "You were saying...?"

"Ah, yes! Of course, my boy!" Ford chirped. "Well, you've heard the gist of it from Stanley, you kids have gotten me hooked on your new fads. Who knew I missed out on such a revolutionary franchise when I was gone?"

"That's great to hear Grunkle Ford!" Dipper fiddled with his thumbs. "So... Have you picked a team to join yet?"

"Oh, of course!" Ford said. Dipper's heart sank. 

 _Please be Mystic, please be Mystic, please,_ Dipper thought.

"I've obviously chosen Team Instinct!"

"HA!" Mabel chimed in from across the hall. Dipper smacked his forehead.

"But that's not important right now!" Ford continued, then got down on one knee to look Dipper in the eye. "Dipper, my boy, I'm working on something so much  _bigger_ that it's going to blow this nifty little phone app out the window."

"Like wha-?" Dipper started, but by then his great uncle was already standing next to the vending machine, punching in the code. Mabel and Dipper gave each other a look then followed.

* * *

"Well... This is definitely gonna blow the app out the window." Dipper mumbled.

"Are you kidding me, bro bro?" Mabel squeaked. "This is the best thing to ever exist in the history of everything ever!"

The four of them were deep down in the basement, observing a vague, round figure inside a tube from a safety window.

"Yes, yes, I do admit that this is one of my greatest inventions, if I do say so myself." Ford smirked. "When that little baby hatches, it's going to be a full-blown Bulbasaur!"

"Bulbasaur?" Stan chimed in. "Of all the starters, why  _that_ loser? We all know Pikachu's the best. Even did a lil cheat to get him as my first."

The other three all turned to give him a puzzled look.

"Since when did  _you_ know anything about Pokemon, Stanley?" Ford questioned.

"I... may have been playin' on and off for the past couple of days," Stan said. "Y'know. To make sure it's safe for the kids."

"What team did you join?!" Dipper asked, slamming his hands down on the table.

"Uh, the red one. Vapor or somethin'."

"Nooo!" Dipper cried, crumbling to his knees. Mabel snickered next to him.

Ford cleared his throat. "Anywho, I can work on your Pikachu right away and get hatched after I see to this one, Stanley."

"Uh, you're planning to make more than one?" Dipper asked, squirming a little.

"Of course! I'll create them all if I had to!" Ford beamed. "I have to be the very best, after all! And how could I do that if I don't catch 'em all in real life?"

"Quick question, have you ever seen Jurassic Park?"

"Jurassic what?"

"Nevermind."

"Don't worry, bro," Mabel chimed in. "Real Live Pokemon are gonna be the best thing this dimension has ever seen!"

* * *

"This is the worst thing this world has ever seen," the news reporter said. Dipper groaned and closed the TV, his Eevee turning its head in confusion. Dipper scratched its ears, burying his face in its fur and mumbling to himself.

Mabel joined him on the living room floor, her Blastoise patiently awaiting her outside. "Hey, bro."

"Don't Hey Bro me, Mabel."

"Geez, what's with the attitude?"

"What's with  _my_ attitude?" he snapped. "How can you act like everything's all sunshine and rainbows when the entire town's been turned upside down!?"

"...Because it's not that bad?" she tried, getting a pillow in the face as a reply.

For the past few weeks, Ford had been working on releasing every single Pokemon into town, free to multiply and evolve and be caught by the townsfolk. Everyone had gone into a frenzy, and in no time Gravity Falls had easily become the real life Pokemon center in the world. 

People from all over had come to live their lives as trainers, catching and battling and living their dreams. Ford was praised as a hero. Stan was making more money than he could've dreamed of.

Then wild Pokemon began evolving and multiplying, wreacking more havoc than McGucket could release Pokeballs. Soon, Gravity Falls had once again ran its citizens into underground shelters. 

Ford had brought on an apocalypse for the second time. He finally did get around to watching the Jurassic Park series afterwards, only to smack himself for not seeing this oucome sooner. Now he locked himself in the basement again, working countless hours to shut them all down.

"Would you please keep it down!" he yelled from behind the vending machines. "All this racket's making the machinery go haywire!"

Dipper looked up from his sulking to see a large Onyx beating against the roof. He cursed himself for giving Ford the suggestion that they should always be "Battle Hungry and Ready to Fight". He thought it'd be fun to have the authentic wild Pokemon experience, but Ford seemed to take everything quite literally, as he cranked them up from docile wild creatures to walking tanks.

"I'm on it!" Mabel jumped up and ran outside, quickly climbing on her Blastoise's back. "Tally ho!"

Dipper tried to drown out the noise of battle outside by burying his face further into his Eevee. It gave a little purr in response, breaking his heart even further. 

Truth be told, as much as he hated how quickly everything was going downhill again, he hated having to see it go back to normal even more. He'd grown attached to his Pokemon, and the lifestyle they'd come from was a lot less exciting than this. How come all his cool adventures only came during the summer? It hardly seemed fair.

His inner monologue of self pity was interrupted by Ford bursting through the vending machine's door, waving a tiny controller in the air.

"I've done it!" he exclaimed. "With a push of a button, I can make all the Pokemon vanish into thin air! Or, rather, water vapor, but the specifics don't matter."

Dipper tried to ignore him by switching the TV back on, only to find the entire newscast being mauled by a pack of wild Rattatas. 

"That's great, Grunkle Ford," Dipper mumbled. "Just flip the switch and get it over with."

Ford recognized the sadness in his tone and took a seat next to him on the floor. The Eevee gave the controller a wary look. "What's wrong, my boy?"

Dipper's eyes lowered to the ground. "It's just, y'know, this is the first exciting thing to happen in like a year and now it's being taken away again."

Ford tilted his head to the side. He didn't understand what a non-exciting lifestyle was like. He hadn't known it for a while. Still, he understood Dipper's lust for adventure. He shuddered at the thought that Dipper was too much like himself. Ford had recently come into terms with the fact that he wasn't the best role model.

"It's for the best, Dipper. You know it. If we don't stop it this early on, who knows how much worse it could go." Ford shivered. He knew Stan was out somewhere, battling off government agents from trying to get involved in the mess. He didn't want to start thinking about what they could do with his Pokemon.

"Great Uncle Ford," Dipper said. "Do you think we'll ever be able to top this summer off?"

Ford was about to reply when he heard Mabel yelling from the roof, followed by the sound of her tumbling down. "I'm okay!"

"Knowing this family," Ford replied, "This is far from the weirdest thing we'll ever see."

* * *

"Well, Stan, you were right." Ford said, stretching a bit as he walked up to the table for breakfast. "I needed that bed rest."

"Yeah, no kidding." Stan replied. "You were out for like, two whole days." He proceeded to pull a notebook out of his pocket. He flipped it open to a page loaded with tally marks labelled, "Who's right". Stan added another mark under his name.

"Great Uncle Ford, you got any more adventures planned for us now that you're up?" Dipper asked. He was eagerly bouncing in his chair.

"Well, Dipper, I was actually hoping we could relax and have a quiet day."

Dipper blew a raspberry at that. "What happened to having a cool summer? That Pokemon thing only lasted like, a month, tops."

"I'm with the kid on this one," Stan added. "Sales dropped since your little Real Live Pokemon fiasco. Kids are even bored with the replicas we keep on display, those stuck up lil brats."

"Come on now, surely you two wouldn't mind a relaxing sunny summer day?"

"No." they replied in unison before bursting into laughter.

"Well, aside from Pokemon- and Jurassic Park, but I'm not going there- I'm afraid I'm not caught up enough on your new fads to come up with anything right now."

Just then, Mabel decided to hop into the room, waving console controllers into the air. "Who wants to play Mario Kaaaart?"

The younger twins excitedly dashed off to the living room to play their games. Stan looked to them, then back to Ford with a big grin on his face. Ford rolled his eyes and quickly downed his coffee.

"Fine, I'll go start the research."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> listen. i wrote a 4000 word ford angst fic then my phone fucking crashed. so yknow. fuck it lets just write another shitfic hooyah im sad
> 
> also pokego isn't available in my country yet i'm sad..der


End file.
